un amor verdadero
by SASH 4PM
Summary: hola es pero que les guste mucho
1. UN AMOR VERDADERO 1

Un amor verdadero

Cuando 2d y noodle eran novios todo era un para iso los dos se querían era algo hermoso una pareja que no le importada nada mas que su amor pero como toda pareja tiene peleas….

2d: hola amor

Noodle: hola y como fue tu noche por que a mi no me delo dormir murdoc con su borra chera

2d:o yo dormí como todo un bebe

Russel: da gen a comer (gritando)

Murdoc: maldito gordo puedes callarte ya estoy aquí

Russel: no te digo a ti

Noodle y 2d: ya estamos aquí

2d se puso en la parte derecha de la mesa casi al fina y noodle se uso del otro lado de 2d quedando cara a cara russel y murdoc al final de la mesa lo que pasada era que noodle se sentía como da cerca de 2d

2d: pensando(no puede ser noodle esta cerca que ago no puedo decir le o que siento si lo y si era russel me castraría y murdoc me mataría)

Noodle: pensando(amo a 2d pero siento que el no me ama si le digo puede que sepa si me ama o no pero no puedo)

Murdoc: pensando(o estas chicas de a noche )

Russel: y como fue su noche

Murdoc: que te importa gordo

Noodle: bien dormí bien

2d: yo tan bien creo

Paso el tiempo murdoc se regreso a su winebago russel paso a retiranse

Noodle rápida mente se fue asu cuarto y 2d solo sele quedaba la palabra de te amo en la boca para noodle luego 2d se fue al living aver unas peliclas de zombies cuando llega noodle y se sento cerca de 2d cuando apenas se sentía un ambiente de amor

Russel: hola que ase

2d: aaaaaaaaa

Noodle: pues no se si ver a 2d babeando o ver la peli

Russel: oye chico que ases(mi entras le da una palmada en la es palda

2d:aaaa que que que paso

Russel y noodle:nada

Asi paso el tiempo russel noodle y 2d viendo la tv mientras que murdoc con unas chicas en su winebago mejor no digo que estada pasando

Al dia siguiente

Russel : (gritando) NOODLE, 2D bajen a comer

2d rápida mente bajo pero noodle no

Russel: y noodle 2d

2d: nose por

Russel ay maldito tarado acaso la ves

2d: no deja voy por ella

2d tomo el elevador y se dirigió al cuarto de noodle cuando llego la encontró dormida y le hablo al oído tierna mente

2d:noodle despierta noodle

Noodle: (apenas abre un ojo) que paso

2d:ya es hora de comer

Noodle: le bátanme

2d: que que

Noodle lo que dije le bátanme

2d la pomo le ma malo y la galo rápida mente

Noodle: oye menso a si no me das a tunbar

Y los dos cayeron 2d en el suelo y noodle arriba de el en ese momento rápida mente se pusieron calientes mas cosas noodle solo mirada toda son rogada

Y 2d mirada los ojo de noodle eso ojos verde pero 2d no Asia nada tras que era mayor de noodle si la besaba tal ves ella no lo quería

Lo siento si suena algo raro pero esta escuchando rock pesado mientras escribía


	2. AMOR VERDADERO 2

Un amor verdadero parte 2

Bueno aquí tengo la segunda parte

Ella no lo quería

Russel: 2d ya despertaste a noodle

2d: yo ahora mismo bajo

En ese momento noodle se paro dejando que 2d tan bien se parara de hay los dos se fueron al elevador y fueron al living hay estada russel esperando

Russel: noodle que quieres para comer huevo frito o jotqueis con un buen café

Noodle: café

De hay russel rápida mente le puso su café con jotqueis frente a noodle

2d: yo quiero lo mismo que noodle(pensando que russel le pusiera su plato como se lo puso a noodle)

Russel: pues hay esta la comida para que te sirvas

2d( tenia una cara de que mal)

Noodle: que a caso murdoc no pieza bajar

Russel: ya sabes como es murdoc el viene cuando quiere

Cuando de repente murdoc aparece

murdoc: oye maldito face-ache esa es mi comida

2d: pero yo la agarre primero

Murdoc : no me importa

de hay todos en pesaron a pelear russel y noodle defendiendo a 2d

2d no quería que sus amigos pelearan solo se puso nervioso

2D: ! YA BASTA¡

De hay dejaron de pelear

Russel: murdoc 2d te gano por que tu estadas con tus chica

Murdoc: si al menos yo tengo chica no como el que tenia a paula

En ese momento 2d se acordó de todo lo que paso con paula todos esos malos recuerdos 2d dejo el plato y se retiro a su cuarto murdoc tomo el plato y en peso a comer como si nada u diera pasado rato después noodle fue a buscar a 2d a su cuarto pero no encontró nada así que fue al living pero nada asta que fue ala azotea y hay encontró a 2d con unas lagrimas noodle se puso aun lado de 2d y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de 2d cuando de repente a noodle sele ocurre una idea rápida mente noodle salió corriendo a su cuarto para tomar su guitarra y de nuevo de fue a donde estada 2d se sentó aun lado de 2d y en eso a tocar on melancholy hill

Noodle: es pero que te allá gustado

2d: o gracias noodle

Mientras que 2d hablaba noodle le dio un beso 2d pensó por unos segundos y luego rápida mente le correspondió con otro beso lo cual de mostraron su amor bajo la luz de la luna pero avía un solo problema murdoc y russel ya que tarde temprano tendrían que sabré lo

Amigos de G-fan esto no queda así continuara….


	3. UN AMOR VERDADERO 3

Un amor verdadero 3

Al dia siguiente russel les grito a todos para bajaran a comer rápido mente bajo noodle mas feliz que nunca 2D no quería bajar ya que tenia un gran dolor de cabeza noodle al ver que 2d no bajo rápido se fue por 2d a su cuarto ya estando en la puerta de 2d la abrió lenta mente ya cuando entro lo en contro dormido así que se puso a un lado de 2d

Noodle: (esto será genial) !DESPIERTA¡

2D: AAAAAA(mientras se cay al suelo)que paso

Noodle: nada solo te hable al oído y te a sus taste bueno vamos a comer

2d:si claro(mientras se agarra la cabeza)

Noodle le agarro la mano a 2d y en peso a corre tomado de la mano de 2d de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que murdoc presenció todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el amor secreto de noodle y 2d fuera rebelado….

Ya estando en el comedor 2d siempre se sienta en el mismo lugar pero a hora noodle se puso aun lado de 2d

Russel: noodle que quieres chocolate o leche

Noodle:chocolate

2d: y ami

Russel:hay esta para que te sirvas

2d puso cara de perrito y noodle se paro a servirle algo que comer y russel solo miro pero no digo nada ya después de la comida

Murdoc:o y gan ase mucho que no en sallamos que tal si en sallamos a hora

Russel: claro

Noodle: si

2d:esta bien pero deja voy por mi micrófono

Noodle: si yo doy por mi guitarra

Murdoc: malditos olvidadizos

2d se dirigía asu cuarto tomando las escaleras y noodle tomo el elevador ya cuando 2d estada en frente de su cuarto noodle le salta en sima 2d gol pio la puesta con su cabeza y la logro abri

Noodle: oye desde que somos novios no hemos podido hablar

2d: si verda

Lo malo que cuando noodle y 2d están juntos y solos las cosas se en piensas a calentar mucho de hay noodle en peso a besar a 2d y solo paradan para respirar

Murdoc: por que tardan tanto mejor boya ver por que tardan tanto

Mientras los dos locos seguían en lo su yo (mejor no les cuento que pasa en ese cuarto)

Ya cuando murdoc estada en la puesta de 2d de una patada abrió la puerta

Amig de G-fan esto continua…


	4. un amor verdadero 4

Un amor verdadero 4

En cuanto murdoc abrió la puerta en contro a 2d tratando de des en redar su micrófono

Murdoc: que ases face-ache

2d: des en redando mi micrófono

Murdoc: pues muévete

Ya después de que en sallaron por un buen rato murdoc salió por unas chicas para festejar

2d:bueno yo me marcho

Russel: oye viejo te marchas tan pronto(mientras se coloca en la puerta)

2d:a que viene eso

Russel: a que tu y noodle es conde algo

Noodle: russel no es con demos nada

Russel:a mi no me mienta a ver que es con den

Flashback de noodle

Noodle estada besando a 2d 2d Asia lo mismo pero el cada ves le quitada la ropa lenta mente los besos solo paradan para tomar aire cada ves las cosas se ponían calientes cuando de repente a noodle le suena en celular era russel

Noodle: bueno russel

Russel noodle murdoc ba para ya (y cuelga)

Noodle: o no 2d vístete rápido

2d: por que que paso

Noodle: russel me hablo me digo que murdoc se a ser ca

2d:mu mu mu murdoc o no es malo

Noodle :si mejor ,e doy (y le da un beso a 2d y se retira

2d: a dios noodle

Noodle rápida mente fue a su cuarto y tomo su guitarra y salió corriendo así a el elevador pero o ser do que el elevador Denia así que tuvo que vagar por las escaleras

Fin del flashback de noodle

Russel: a ver que tiene que decir

Noodle: esta bien russ yo y 2d somos novios

Russel: esta bien (mientras su geta a 2d del cuello para golpearlo)

Noodle: es pera que ases

Russel: dar le una lesión para que no se meta contigo

Noodle: PERO YO LO AMO POR LO TANTO AMI ME ARAS LO MISMO (YA ESTADA MUY ENOJADA)

En cuanto russel es cucho eso de tuvo du mano casi ya en la cara de 2d y 2d solo es perada el golpe

Russel: o nena zades que no puedo a ser eso

Noodle: y por que con el si (ya estando llorando)

Russel: por que 2d es un idiota

Noodle: claro que no

Russel: esta bien los dejare pero murdoc se tiene que en Tera y ya deja de llora

Noodle: gracias russ

2d: gracias russ

Russel: tu cállate

Luego russel se marcho

2d:por fin menos uno solo falta uno

Noodle: si pero es el mas difícil

2d: si (mientras pasa saliva)


	5. un amor verdadero 5

Un amor verdadero 5

Despues 2d y noodle bajaron ala cocina para comer algo y tomar

2d: que bueno que russel ya sede de lo nuestro

Noodle: si pero falta murdoc

2d: si que mal

Noodle: no importa ya que juntos podremos pasar con este problema

2d: si a demás no acabamos lo que empezamos

Noodle: si (con un gran sonrojo)

Luego 2d rápida mente la en peso a besar y noodle solo lo abrasada y tan bien respondía pero murdoc los estada observando

Murdoc: que mierda pasa aquí

2d: nada nada (y se separa rápida mente de noodle)

Murdoc: como que nada que maldito face-ache

Noodle: murdoc espera

Murdoc: no maldito hijo de "#¨*! %"#;[¡|ᖪ ▬(y la suelta un derechazo dejando a 2d en el suelo todo in con siente)

Noodle: que te casa

Murdoc: que me pasa que me pasa lo que me pasa es que no doy a dejar que este maldito te bese

Noodle: por que no

Murdoc: por que el te gana casi por 10 años

Noodle: no me importa yo lo quiero

Russel en peso a ori todo los gritos de noodle y murdoc así que bajo rápida mente y al canso a detener a murdoc de no seguir golpeando a 2d el cual ya estada casi muerto de tremenda golpiza de parte de murdoc

Russel: oye viejo que te pasa recuerda que el es también el cantante de la banda

Murdoc: no me importa lo que sea yo lo mato

Russel: te dije que te calmes quiere que te deje igual que 2d

Noodle: por que no quiere que este con 2d el me quiere yo lo quiero que te pasa e

Murdoc:esta bien me largo a mi winebago

Noodle: que acaso no te importo

Murdoc: adiós

Russel: calma noodle hay que cura a 2d deja a murdoc ya sele pasara

Noodle esta bien

Murdoc pensando (no puedo dejar que estos dos estén juntos nadie toca a mi noodle nadie de do a ser algo para que se pele en pero que)

Al dia siguiente 2d despierta estando todo el pecho vendado mira aun lado de su cama y en cuenta a noodle dormida en el suelo esperando a que su novio se le dantara y a que murdoc no llegara

Murdoc: si me quiero a ser car para acabar su relación tengo que aceptar que son novios no no puedo a ser eso pero si no lo hago no podre acabar su relación (todo esto lo así mi entras daba vueltas en su winebago) me tendré que aguantar y aceptar su amor si quiero se para los y que no se den cuenta que yo fui

Murdoc se fue al cuarto de 2d y abrió la puerta

Noodle: murdoc que ases no te a ser que

Murdoc: no es pera dengo a decirte que esta bien estoy de acuerdo que tu y face-ache sean novio (para luego se para los jajá)

Noodle: de verdad como se que estas diciendo la verdad

Murdoc: por que me tome el caminar así a acá y yo nunca de digo mentiras

Noodle: (te me rosa) esta bien gracias por en tender…

Continuara amigos de G-fan…..


	6. UN AMOR VERDADERO 6

UN AMOR VERDADERO 6

Murdoc: muy bien ahora que ya con fían en mi debo saber como se parar los como como

Mientras 2d y noodle comían un elado de chocolate grande los dos juntos y russel estada en su cuarto tocando batería luego de que paso el día 2d y noodle juntos todo el día russel tocando la batería y comiendo y murdoc pensando en como separa a 2d y noodle ya en la noche

2d:bueno yo ya me duermo

Cuando de repente tocan la puerta y 2d abre la puesta

2d:noodle que ases aquí

Noodle: puedo dormir contigo es que no puedo dormir

2d: esta bien

De hay noodle de acostó aun lado de 2d y 2d mejor se a costo en el suelo para de gar dormir bien a su noodle mientras que con murdoc

Murdoc: ya tengo una idea le tendré que romper el corazón a noodle asiendo que 2d salga con otra chica así ya no estarían juntos pero no creo que 2d agá eso así que tendré que poner pruebas y que noodle las en cuentra si eso será

Al día siguiente

Noodle : 2d amor donde estas (y asoma la cabeza aun lado de la cama y en cuentra a 2d dormido) hay estas 2d amor despierta amor

2d:hola (a penas abriendo un ojo) como dormiste

Noodle: yo bien y tu

2d: tan bien

Noodle: bueno bajamos a comer algo

2d: si claro solo me pongo algo de ropa

Noodle: a blando de eso me prestas una camisa este que no traje mi camisa y ase algo de frio

2d: si claro ten esta es la ultima limpia que tengo

De hay baja ron 2d y noodle ya cuando estaban en la cocina russel se quedo viendo a noodle ya que tenia la camisa de 2d

Russel: bueno noodle que quieres para comer hay chocolate o atole de fresa

Noodle : chocolate por fa

2d: mejor no pregunto y agarro

Murdoc: hola que pa ( se quedo viendo que noodle tenia la camisa de 2d) a dios

Noodle: y que le pasa a murdoc

Russel: ya conoces a murdoc siempre es asi

Des pues de la comida 2d invito a noodle al cine luego ala feria y comer algo y noodle con gusto quiso ir

2d:bueno noodle nos vamos

Y noodle baja con un vestido hermoso el cual le resaltada su ojos verdes la Asia ver mas hermosa y 2d solo con la boca abierta

Noodle: nos vamos

2d:si si

Se suben en el carro de 2d y se dan al cine ya en el camino

2d: bueno que quieres ver de película

Noodle: no se una de amor

2d: esta bien

Aun que a 2d no le gustara películas de amor el la quería ver solo por noodle ya que a ella le fascinada esas películas ya e el cine viendo la película

2d: pensando( no te duermas no te duermas no te duermas)

Noodle: que hermoso no cres 2d

2d: si si hermoso

Después que acá da ron de ver la peli ya no al cansaron air ala feria pero si a que 2d invitara a comer a noodle aun restaurante

2d: bueno que quieres de comer

Noodle: no se todo esta caro

2d: no importa en precio ti solo pide

Noodle : esta bien

2d se gasto todo el binero que junto para comprase unos nuevos juego para el pero le importo mas su noodle que los juegos

Después que llegaron a casa noodle le dio un beso y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse pero lo que no sabían es que murdoc planeada algo y no era nada bueno

Amigos yo les pregunto gastarían todo su dinero que juntaron para comprase algo en invitar a comer a su novia bueno amigos los próximos capítulos serán mas largos que que estos son muy cortos


	7. UN AMOR VERDADERO 7

UN AMOR VERDADERO 7

AL DIA SIGIENTE RUSSEL MANDO A 2D A COMPRA UNAS COSAS 2D SE FUE CON NOODLE EN EL CARRO MURDOC INVITO UNAS CHICAS A SU WINEBAGO PARA PODER RODAR LES SU ROPA INTERIOR Y ASI TENER PRUEDA DE QUE 2D TENIA A OTRA NOVIA PERO A UN LE FALTADA ALGO NOODLE se le ida a creer a si como a si tenia que juntar mas cosas a si que murdoc de pues que acado con las chicas se puso a escridir

Murdoc: bueno no será tan difícil escribir una carta de amor para 2d( des pues de 3 horas) por que no tengo una idea para la carta lo único que pienso es en matarlo y eso no lleva una carta de amor o si

Mientras 2d y noodle en los juego que se en contra ron en el camino

Noodle: un poco mas y te gano

2d: no te falta mucho para que me ganes

Noodle: a si no te gano por que te gano

2d: jaja

Noodle le da un beso a 2d y 2d se queda como para lisado y noodle lo aprovecho y le logra ganar

Noodle: por fin te gane

2d: no eso fue trampa

Noodle: claro que no te gane bien

2d: no

Noodle: oye 2d ase tres hora que russel nos mando a compra unas cosa a mi seme ase que ya da a estar enojado

2d: tu crees

Noodle: si

2d:bueno mejor ya vámonos

Noodle: si pero te gane

2d: no eso fue trampa

Noodle: claro que no es mas ni te toque las manos

2d: para mi fue trampa

Noodle: para ti pero no fue

2d: aaaa bueno luego seguimos jugando

Noodle:esta bien

Mientras russel

Russel: a ver a que hora llegan esos dos mejor diera ido 2d solo a si no se u diera tardado

Mientras murdoc en el internet

Murdoc: bueno ya encontré unas cartas de amor al menos yo no tengo que pensar en a ser una carta de amor para 2d

Noodle entra a los Kong estudios gritando

Noodle: YA LLEGE

2d: yo también

Russel: por que tardaron tanto

Noodle: es que nos pusimos a jugar y se nos fue el tiempo

Russel: mejor para la otra 2d ira solo

Noodle: pero por que

Russel: por que si tu das se pondrán a jugar

2d: bueno noodle nos vamos a jugar a mi cuarto

Noodle: SIP

Russel: pero si viene de jugar

2d: le tengo que dar la revancha a noodle

Noodle: no me ganaras

2d: claro que si

Noodle: claro que no

De hay 2d y noodle se fueron al cuarto

Russel: bueno ya que hago con estos dos

Mientras murdoc

Murdoc: bueno con unas cuantas cartas se bastantes para de muestre que 2d ya tiene novia desde ase mucho tiempo pero mejor si le traigo a su novia pero quien será paula no creo esta enojada con noodle y con migo por que la corrí des pues de a ser el amor ya se unas de mis chicas le puedo pagar para que finga ser la novia secreta de 2d si eso será bueno

Mientras 2d y noodle

Noodle: te voy a ganar

2d: no a hora no me ganaras

Noodle: pensando (puedo usar mi arma secreta)

2d: jaja te voy a ganar y esta ves no me ganaras

Y rápida mente noodle le da otro beso a 2d el cual de nuevo se queda para lisado y noodle aprovecha en tiempo para ganarle

Noodle: si de bueno te gane

2d: no de nuevo y siste trampa

Noodle: claro que no yo no hago trampa

2d: claro qu (i es interrumpido por noodle con otro beso pero el le con testa con otro cuando)

Russel: (gritando) noodle 2d bajen a cenar…

Bueno es pero que este capitulo sea un poco mas largo continuara


	8. UN AMOR VERDADERO 8

UN AMOR VERDADERO 8

De hay noolde y 2d bajaron a cenar des pues de la cena noodle se retiro a su cuarto por que ya tenia mucho sueño

2d: bueno yo también me respiro

Russel: espera

2d: por

Russel: mira ye se acerca el cumpleaños de noodle hay que ver como le ase mos una fiesta al menos entre nosotros

2d: o lo avía olvidado si hay que pensar en como a ser le una fiesta

Mientras murdoc

Murdoc: bueno ya tengo todo la ropa las carta y la chica solo falta que se descuide 2d para poner todo en su cuarto pronto tendré de nuevo una vida normal donde noodle no sea novia de ese face-ache

Mientras noodle en e su cuarto

Noodle: pensando(yo pensé que nunca seria novia de 2d pero por fin soy su novia mi sueño por fin se esta asiendo realidad)

Mientras 2d ya estando en su cuarto

2d: no puede ser me gano noodle pero e que momento me gano

Al día siguiente

Russel: (gritando) 2D

2d rápida mente bajo

2d: que pasa russ

Russel: quiero que dallas a traer estas cosa

Pero noodle estada escondida solo oyendo cuando sale

Noodle: yo quiero ir

Ruusle: no por que luego se tarda

2d: russel no te preocupes no nos tardamos nada

Noodle: si russ

Russel: dije que no

Noodle: por fa deja me ir si

2d: siii

Russel: eee esta bien pero si se tardan noodle ya no vuelves a con pañar a 2d si

Noodle: esta bien

2d: muy bien vámonos

Murdoc en cuanto escucho que 2d no estaría rápida mente se fue para pre para su plan ya estando en el cuarto de 2d

Murdoc: bueno la ropa la escondo pero donde a en la misma ropa de 2d las cartas las pongo de bajo de la cama pero para a ser que noodle las oserde sol que da la chica este plan tendré un gran éxito

Mientras 2d y noodle ya estando en la tienda

2d: bueno hay que compra lo que russel en cargo

Noodle: si pero hay que agarra uno de esos caritos

2d:si si si

2d y noodle se pusieron a jugar con el carito noodle se su dio al carrito y 2d le dio parecían niños de 5 años lo bueno es que no rompieron nada

Ya cuando llegaron

Russel: que bueno que llegaron temprano

Noodle: si te dijimos que llegaría mos trepano

2d: si te dijimos te nos tardaremos yo y noodle nos vamos a jugar algo

Noodle: si pero a hora en mi cuarto

2d: si claro

Ya estando en el cuarto de noodle

2d: bueno primero deja voy por la consola

Noodle: no te preocupes yo doy rápida mente

2d: no yo doy

Noodle: no ya te dije que yo doy y ya

Después que noodle se fue corriendo Asia el cuarto de 2d cuando abrió la puerta 2d en cuanto abrí la puerta y encontró una carta en cuanto la abrió….

Bueno amigos esto es todo en este capitulo es pero que les guste continuara…


	9. un amor verdadero 9

UN AMOR VERDADERO 9

Noodle abrió la carta y en peso a leer la al ver todo lo que decía esa carta su corazón se partió en dos y en peso allora de hay noodle rápida mente salió corriendo con russel russel al notar que noodle estada llorando

Russel: o nena por que lloras si ase rato estadas bien

Noodle: (llorando) russel no puede ser 2d me en gaña con otra

Russel: como dices eso

Noodle: si leí esta carta que estada en la cama de 2d y 2d tiene otra novia

Russel: ese hijo de ¨ `\ᖳࡔ ↨6 ya vera nadie le rompe el corazón a mi noodle

De hay rusel se fue a buscar a 2d en cual no le iría nada bien al llegar ala puerta

Russel: oye 2d quien teda derecho de a ser le eso a noodle

2d: russ de que estas ablando

Russel: no te agas

De hay russel agarro a 2d del cuello y le dio un golpe a 2d y selo Lledó Asia su cuarto pero en el camino se en contro a noodle

2d: (sangrando de la boca) noodle que te ise de que abla russel

Noodle: no te hagas( ase bola la carta y se la avienta en la cara a 2d)

2d pero que paso (y rejunta la carta)

Russel: aun no te saldas

Russel se lleva a 2d a su cuarto donde le da tremenda paliza en cuanto noodle llega a su cuarto en contro una caja que decía para noodle de 2d y noodle la abrió y en contro un corazón en cual tenia una carta que decía noolde como no tengo nada mas que regalarte te voy mi corazón para de mostrarte que te amo noodle rápida mente se fue Asia el cuarto de 2d en cual esta en el suelo todo golpeado pero ya no esta russel noodle abrió la puerta

Noodle: 2d ten tu corazón yo ya no quiero nada de ti jamás

2d: al no poderse para lo solo soltó una lagrima

Noodle se ro la puesta de 2d y se fue Asia su cuarto

Murdoc solo tenia una gran sonrisa al ver que 2d y noodle ya no eran novios

Murdoc: por fin todo vuelve ala normalidad y solo con una carta vasto pero en mejor aun tener ala chica por si las cosas quieren candiar

Mientras noodle

Noodle solo llorada y llorada

Mientras 2d

2d: que paso no entiendo se repente noodle en peso a llora y me odia pero este palen que me lanzo noodle que es

2d en peso a leer

Carta

O 2d cuando nos vemos por que le pones mas atención a esa noodle y no ami recuerda que solo era un reto quiero a serlo de nuevo con tigo quiero tocarte de nuevo besarte de nuevo a ser mucho que no me envías cartas te extraño con cariño tu amada del alma

2d: pero que es esto esto no es mío bueno lo mejor es dejar des cansar a noodle y mañana explicarle que esto no es mío bueno mejor me tomo pas pastillas para en dolor de cabeza pero donde están mis pastillas yo que me acuerdo estaña aquí que raro donde están

Al siguiente día

Russel: ( gritando) noodle baja a comer

Después de 5 minutos

Russel: noodle baja a comer (otra des gritando)

de hay russel se fue así al cuarto de noodle ya estando en el cuarto de noodle

russel: (abriendo la puerta lenta mente)noodle despierta noodle no seas foja nena

al ver que noodle no se movía decidió poner se aun lado de de ella al ver un frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y que ese frasco esta dacio

russel: ( ya estando preocupado)noodle despierta noodle

russel rápida mente le llamo a murdoc y murdoc rápida mente prendió el carro y russel agarro a noodle y se fueron Asia el hospital….

Bueno es pero que les aya gustado continuara…..


	10. UN AMOR VERDADERO 10

Un amor verdadero 10

En cuanto llegaron russel y murdoc al hospital con noodle en sus brazos rápida mente isieron todo lo posible para que los atendieran un doctor

Dotor: que pasa que la pasa a esa niña

Russel:no lo se tomo todo un frasco de pastilla para la migraña

Dotor: como que se tomo todo un frasco de pastillas para la migraña eso esta mal muy mal

Murdoc: mira deje de preguntar y agá su trabajo si

Doctor: si si rápido traigan una camilla ( gritando)

De hay se llevaron a noodle russel y murdoc esperando mientras 2d sin sver nada

2d: que pasara esta todo callado eso es algo raro muy raro es mejor ir aver que pasa

2d busca a russel murdoc y noodle en todo Kong estudios asta en el cuarto de noodle

2d: pues donde están todos que raro

Mientras en el hospital

Doctor: rápido hay que recupera a esta muchacha

Doctora: traigan un suero

Mientras murdoc

Murdoc: pensando (y cuanto me saldrá esta chiste sito)

Russel: espero que noodle se recupere de esto

Murdoc: si (en vos daga)y que no cuesta tanto

Russel: no puede ser que noodle allá echo esto no puedo creer lo

Murdoc: por que eso malditos doctores tardan tanto es para que ya Allan terminado

Russel: que tarden lo que tengan que tardar con tal que noodle este bien no me importa

Mientras 2d

2d: a que hora llegan quiero hablar con noodle y explicarle todo fue un erro a que hora llegan

Mientras estada en su cuarto con la luz apagada

Mientras los doctores

Doctor: bueno ya esta bien

Doctora: doctor hay algo raro

Doctor: que su sebe

Doctora: mire esto

Doctor: no puede ser tendremos que decir le a sus padres oiga dotora si son sus padres

Doctora: no se

Doctor: pero bueno tenemos que decir le no será nada bueno

Bueno amigos esto es todo fue moy corto pero bueno esta historia ya esta casi en el final y en pesare a crear una nueva historia llamada el ladro tanbien de gorillaz le agradesco a marati2011 por seguir toda mi historia desde el comienzo continuara….


	11. UN AMOR VERDADERO 11

UN AMOR VERDADER 11

Cuando los doctores ya esta van en frente de russel y murdoc

Doctor: bueno quien de ustedes es el papa de noodle

Russel y murdoc: yo

Doctor: los dos bueno miren las pastilla que noodle se topo son como una droga que sirve para el dolor de cabeza pero tanta droga que noodle tomo le afecto de ma ciado lo cual ISO que su corazón no funcione muy bien para ser mas claro noodle esta muriendo en este momento la tenemos vida gracias alas maquinas pero tarde o temprano la tendrá que se conectar o poner su nombre en la lista de quien ocupa un corazón pero les digo hay muchos que están en esa listan o alguien que donde su corazón solo para noodle tiene que a ser algo o la desconectan o buscan un donante de corazón

Russel: como me puede decir eso no puede ser

Murdoc: como no no

Doctor: bueno tomen una de si si on y rápido

Russel: gracias doctor

Murdoc: y que aremos a hora (por que cada minuto es dinero menos para mi)

Russel: pues hay que buscar un donador no podemos dejar que noodle muera

Murdoc: si claro

Murdoc y russel se fueron a los Kong estudios donde 2d este rada in pasiente cuanto llegaron 2d estada en la cocina

Russel: que hay 2d

2d: que paso donde estaban

Murdoc: que te importa face-ache

Russel: murdoc te puedes calla

2d: que paso donde esta noodle

Russel: 2d lo que te tengo que decir no será nada bueno

2d: que paso dime

Russel: bueno mira noodle esta en el hospital

2d: en el hospital que le paso me gor voy

Russel: espera aun no termino bueno como te decía noodle esta en el hospital al parecer tomo tu frasco de pastilla para el dolor de cabeza se tomo todas

2d: como que todas eso le puede a ser daño esta bien noodle dime

Russel: cállate y escucha se tomo todo el frasco y que do inconsciente yo y murdoc la llevamos rápida mente al hospital hay la pudieron atender pero noodle tiene un gran problema tanta droga que con sumió le afataron mucho a sien que su corazón ya no funcione como antes 2d noodle esta muriendo tenemos que buscar un donante y rápido noodle esta muy mal hay que a ser algo

En cuanto russel le digo eso a 2d el que do como echo momia 2d no podría cree r que noodle se allá querido quitar la vida por un mal en tendido

2d: no puede ser mi noodle no

2d rapida mente salió coriendo asia su cuarto

Russel: bueno ya le dije a 2d murdoc hay que buscar ese donante

Murdoc: esta bien pero quien

Russel: es lo que no se

Murdoc y russel buscaron por todo el dia alguien que le y si era ese favor alguien que estuviera enfermo pero no del corazón pero todo este tiempo no lograron con seguir a nadie al día siguiente

Murdoc en su winebago

Murdoc: tengo que a ser algo noodle en el hospital cada ves la deuda sube mas y mas ya se que cal si condenso a russel y 2d de desconectar a noodle mmmm no no creo que los pueda con vencer y si mato a 2d mmmno tampoco primero ne se sito a ser que 2d diga que su corazón es para noodle y eso es algo tardado no que are

Mientras russel

Russel: tengo que hacer algo no puedo y seguir buscando 2d baja a comer

Des pues de un rato

Russel: 2d baja a comer pues por que no baja tal ves esta triste por lo de noodle

Bueno amigos es pero que les guste el penultimo capitulo gracias continuara….


End file.
